A specific human secretory phospholipase A2, sPLA2-X, which neutralizes HIV-1 by compromising the viral membrane displays activity against specific viruses without affecting target cells. Using a lentiviral pseudotyping assay, the lab found that sPLA2-X reduced gene transfer of HIV-1 Env and inhibited virus replication in human CD4+ T cells. Virions resistant to damage by antibody and complement are sensitive to lysis by sPLA2-X, suggesting a novel mechanism of antiviral surveillance independent of the acquired immune system.